Guéris mon coeur, calme ma douleur
by AsphodeleSauvage
Summary: "Je vais prendre soin de toi" : telle est la promesse que Sam fait à Gabriel. Ou lorsque Sam se dévoue à panser les blessures de Gabriel - toutes les blessures. Post épisode 13x17, "The Thing". SABRIEL.
1. Sauve-moi

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Bienvenue sur cette nouvelle fanfiction, un three-shot entièrement consacré à la guérison de Gabriel !**

 **Cette histoire commence à la fin de l'épisode 13x17, The Thing. Je n'ai pas pris compte de l'épisode 13x18 (que je n'ai pas encore vu, d'ailleurs).**

 **Comme d'habitude, Supernatural ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'écrire, de façon non-lucrative, une histoire purement imaginaire.**

 **Par ailleurs, cette histoire va sous-entendre, voire mettre en scène, des relations amoureuses entre hommes. Si cela vous déplaît, je ne vous retiens pas.**

 **Le titre est tiré d'un chant religieux dont je ne connais pas le compositeur. Je l'ai déjà entendu, mais si vous pouviez retrouver la référence, je vous en serais reconnaissante !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! OWI les reviews.**

* * *

 **GUÉRIS MON CŒUR, CALME MA DOULEUR**

* * *

 **I.**

 **Sauve-moi**

* * *

Voilà, on y était. Dean et Ketch avaient disparu à l'intérieur du monde terrifiant qui se cachait derrière la faille entre les mondes. Sam porta une main à son front, épuisé et malade d'angoisse. Est-ce que Dean allait revenir ? Et leur mère ? Et Jack ?

Poussant un soupir, il s'efforça de revenir au présent. Il avait des choses à faire. Il se retourna, uniquement pour trouver une vue tout aussi douloureuse. Aucun miracle de ce côté-là non plus. Gabriel était toujours recroquevillé sur sa chaise, ensanglanté, abîmé, le regard fuyant, tremblant de terreur.

La gorge de Sam se serra douloureusement. Toutes ces années, il avait souhaité que leurs amis reviennent d'entre les morts, que tous ceux qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour sauver le monde ou sauver la peau des frères Winchester reviennent. Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Charlie, Kevin, même Crowley, et Gabriel, bien sûr, Gabriel.

Mais pas comme ça. Pas comme ça.

Le retour de Gabriel était un miracle, oui. Et pourtant, Sam avait du mal à le considérer comme tel.

Toutes les nuits où Gabriel était réapparu, bien vivant, dans ses rêves, jamais il n'avait été dans un tel état. Ce n'était même pas… Sam n'aurait jamais pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que c'était possible. Possible de torturer quelqu'un à ce point, ou possible de briser _Gabriel_ à ce point, il n'était pas très sûr, mais ce dont il était certain, c'était que non, ça ne devrait pas exister.

Il s'approcha doucement de Gabriel, veillant à modérer ses gestes, à marcher calmement mais de façon audible, faisant attention à ne pas arriver trop vite ou de ne pas faire de gestes brusques. Gabriel était si effrayé, il ne fallait surtout pas commettre de faux pas. Il fallait qu'il voie venir Sam de loin, qu'il ne soit pas pris par surprise. Il fallait aussi qu'il s'habitue à la présence de Sam, et que Sam se fasse clairement identifier comme n'étant pas une menace.

C'était lui qui allait s'occuper de Gabriel, après tout. Dean était parti, et de toute façon, jamais il n'aurait la patience ou la délicatesse nécessaire pour s'occuper de l'archange. Si c'était Castiel, ce serait différent, naturellement – Sam ne pourrait même pas s'approcher de l'ange à moins de deux mètres – mais Gabriel ? C'était Sam qui s'en occuperait. C'était convenu, en quelque sorte. Dean le détestait cordialement, de toute façon. Il n'y avait toujours eu que Sam pour vouloir négocier, parler, traiter avec l'Embrouilleur.

Sam s'agenouilla en face de Gabriel. Ce dernier refusait obstinément de croiser son regard – à moins qu'il n'en soit pas capable, tout simplement. Mais il l'avait fait, quelques minutes plus tôt. Lorsque Sam avait décousu, un par un, ces fils immondes qui lui cousaient la bouche ( _Gabriel qui se taisait, ce n'était pas normal, pas normal_ ), Gabriel l'avait regardé, bien en face. A cet instant, son regard avait changé. Il y avait eu tellement d'attente, tellement d' _espoir_ qui brillait dans ce regard…

Pendant quelques instants, Gabriel lui avait fait entièrement confiance, et avait vu en Sam quelque chose… quelque chose que Sam espérait douloureusement pouvoir faire pour lui et craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur à la fois.

─ Gabriel, dit-il doucement.

Gabriel ne sursauta pas. C'était un bon signe. Sam ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter cette confiance de la part de Gabriel, mais c'était bon à prendre. Ça lui réchauffait un peu le cœur – mais ça n'aurait pas dû, définitivement pas dû. Il était ému que Gabriel lui fasse confiance, mais… pas comme ça, pas dans ces circonstances.

─ Gabriel, répéta-t-il. Il va falloir que je prenne soin de toi. Est-ce que tu es d'accord ?

Pas de réponse. Gabriel se balançait légèrement sur lui-même. Le regard dans le vague. Le regard un peu fou, même. Sam n'y voyait pas la moindre curiosité concernant son environnement, ou Sam, ou sa situation actuelle, et c'était bien ce qui l'inquiétait plus.

Et si l'esprit de Gabriel était brisé au-delà de tout espoir ?

Sam déglutit péniblement, puis attendit quelques instants. Sa voix ne devait pas faiblir, elle devait être chaude, rassurante.

Peut-être devrait-il commencer par les présentations ?

─ Je… Est-ce que tu te souviens de moi ? Je suis Sam, Sam Winchester. Je… Nous sommes amis. Je suis un chasseur. On s'est rencontrés plusieurs fois. Au Mystery Spot, avec TV Land aussi…

Toujours aucun signe.

─ Je suis ton ami, répéta Sam d'une voix qu'il espérait bienveillante. Je vais prendre soin de toi. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu es en sécurité ici. Personne ne te fera de mal. On est amis, après tout.

Sam ne savait pas quoi penser. D'un côté, Gabriel l'avait laissé s'approcher, comme s'il reconnaissait une présence amicale. De l'autre, il n'était pas bien sûr que Gabriel sache qui il était – ou même si le nom « Winchester » lui disait quoi que ce soit – ou même, d'ailleurs, s'il entendait Sam parler.

D'un autre côté, il devait prendre soin de Gabriel.

─ Je vais prendre soin de toi, répéta-t-il. Maintenant, je vais t'emmener avec moi, et je vais soigner toutes tes… blessures. Je vais te toucher, d'accord ?

Pas de réponse. Sam croisa mentalement les doigts, espérant que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ne traumatiserait pas son ami.

Il approcha doucement les mains de Gabriel puis les posa sur ses bras. Gabriel sursauta violemment, se reculant le plus possible, agitant la tête dans tous les sens, le regard fou, apparemment fou de terreur.

Sam se recula, tentant d'ignorer la douleur lancinante qui le prenait en voyant Gabriel réagir ainsi – être effrayé de lui.

─ Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, promit-il. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je vais prendre soin de toi. Je suis ton ami…

Sam y passa un long moment, mais finalement, Gabriel finit par le laisser lui poser la main sur l'avant-bras. Il ne paraissait pas particulièrement rassuré, mais au moins, il n'était pas effrayé au point de vouloir fuir loin de Sam, ce qui était un point positif. Ou alors, il était assez terrorisé pour décider qu'il valait mieux se laisser faire. Cette éventualité brisait le cœur de Sam, et il espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas le cas. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas vraiment vérifier.

Gabriel était tellement faible que Sam décida de le soutenir sur tout le chemin jusqu'à la salle de bains. Il arrivait à marcher – Ketch l'avait vraisemblablement traîné à bout de bras derrière lui, mais lui servir d'appui pour l'aider ? Ah, ah – mais il semblait souffrir le martyre. Et puis, il semblait moins solide sur ses jambes que lorsque Ketch l'avait précipité dans le bunker. Peut-être que finalement, il faisait plus confiance à Sam qu'il ne le croyait.

Il leur fallut une éternité pour gravir toutes les marches du bunker puis pour traverser toutes les pièces et les couloirs. Après réflexion, Sam décida de le loger dans la chambre voisine de la sienne. Il y fit un rapide détour pour prendre un kit de premier secours – et un deuxième, au cas où – puis conduisit Gabriel dans la salle de bains qui lui était désormais attribuée.

Il l'assit sur un tabouret, bien embêté par la suite des évènements. En théorie, il devait débarrasser Gabriel de ces vêtements – pas une grosse perte, Gabriel méritait mieux que ces haillons crasseux – pour lui faire prendre un bon bain, mais Sam avait l'impression de franchir des limites taboues. Vraisemblablement, Asmodeus avait torturé Gabriel. Il lui avait volé sa Grâce, ce que Sam pensait être une forme de viol angélique. Le chasseur ne savait pas très bien quel rapport Gabriel avait avec son corps à l'heure actuelle – ou, pour ce qu'il en savait, ce que cet enfoiré d'Asmodeus avait pu lui faire subir encore… Il ne voulait pas violer l'intimité de Gabriel. En plus de cela, l'idée de déshabiller entièrement Gabriel était gênante.

Mais Gabriel avait vraiment, vraiment besoin de soins. Pourvu qu'il lui pardonne, songea Sam en faisant couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire.

─ Je vais devoir t'enlever tes vêtements pour te faire prendre un bain, expliqua-t-il, embarrassé. Je ne peux pas nettoyer et soigner tes blessures sans ça… ça pourrait s'infecter. Si tu n'es pas d'accord, euh… fais-le-moi savoir. N'hésite pas à me coller une gifle. Ou à, je ne sais pas, me lancer un regard de la mort qui tue.

Après tout, Sam n'était pas sûr que Gabriel était _physiquement_ capable de parler. Et même s'il l'était, pas sûr qu'il serait en état mental de le faire.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il s'approcha de Gabriel et saisit l'ourlet de la robe, chasuble ou Chuck savait quoi qu'il portait, son regard croisa celui de Gabriel. Pendant une douloureuse seconde, Sam eut l'impression qu'il y avait quelqu'un au fond de ce regard, quelqu'un qui comprenait ce qui se passait – et qui le laissait faire. La seconde d'après, cette personne avait disparu.

Mais il y avait quelqu'un, il y avait quelqu'un. Gabriel était là, quelque part.

Sam allait tout faire pour le guérir – pour le ramener.

Il fallut un moment pour ôter les haillons d Gabriel, à la fois parce que Gabriel était aussi raide que la justice et ne faisait pas franchement d'effort pour l'aider – merci, Gabe, vraiment – et parce que le sang avait collé le tissu contre les blessures ouvertes et à vif. Un spectacle répugnant qui nécessitait que Sam découpe le tissu avec une paire de ciseaux avant de détacher lentement les bouts de toile effilochée, ce qui arrachait des petits sons gutturaux de la gorge de Gabriel, ainsi que des clignements d'yeux qui trahissaient sa douleur.

Finalement, il parvint à enlever toute la tenue et – oh, Seigneur. Le corps entier de Gabriel était couvert de blessures. Pas de simples coupures. Des blessures profondes, provoquées par toutes sortes de coups, d'instruments et peut-être de sortilèges, et perpétuellement réouvertes. Des ecchymoses larges comme le poing. Peut-être quelques côtes cassées. Une gigantesque plaie violette sur l'abdomen, avec une plaie béante au milieu. Des cicatrices partout – ou plutôt, des croûtes de sang séché, à moitié réouvertes, et… Oh, Seigneur.

Sam avait envie de vomir. Gabriel ne méritait pas ça. Bon sang, il n'aurait même pas souhaité ça à Lucifer – alors _Gabriel_ ? Gabriel qui n'était peut-être pas exempt de reproches, mais qui avait contribué à sauver le monde, qui avait à cœur la justice même s'il l'appliquait à sa façon, qui aimait férocement ses frères et son père, qui avait la blague facile et le sourire malicieux ? Sam avait eu affaire à quatre Archanges, et Gabriel était le meilleur d'entre eux, et de loin. Il ne méritait pas ça.

Un doute horrible traversa l'esprit de Sam – depuis combien de temps Gabriel était-il prisonnier ? Avait-il ressuscité récemment, peut-être avec un coup de pouce de Jack ou de Dieu ou d'Asmodeus… ou était-il prisonnier depuis _huit ans_ ?

Et ils n'avaient jamais su ? Ne s'étaient jamais douté ? N'avaient jamais rien fait pour l'aider ?

Sam se souvenait d'une ou deux fois où _The Heat of the Moment_ était passé à la radio – et si ça avait été un appel à l'aide de Gabriel ?

Et lorsqu'ils avaient été projetés dans _Scooby-Doo_ ? … mais non, c'était trop récent et la Grâce de Gabriel était trop faible. Et ils avaient trouvé le coupable de toute façon.

Mais, et si… ?

Sam ferma les yeux un instant pour reprendre contenance. Le passé était le passé, ce qui comptait à présent, c'était d'aider Gabriel, de lui rendre un avenir.

Il aida Gabriel à se relever puis à grimper dans la baignoire, puis à s'asseoir. L'Archange se laissa faire, étonnamment docile. Sam entreprit de le nettoyer aussi bien qu'il pouvait – encore une chance que Dean ne soit pas là, il ne leur laisserait jamais oublier, ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Gabriel était étrangement passif. Il ne semblait ni embarrassé, ni fâché, ni rien du tout, pour dire la vérité. Il semblait simplement absent, comme déconnecté. Sam se demanda où son esprit pouvait bien errer. Etait-il horrible, d'espérer que Gabriel se soit simplement renfermé quelque part dans son esprit, là où rien ne pouvait l'atteindre ?

Sam dut s'absenter pour aller chercher une bouteille de shampooing. Lorsqu'il revint, il craignait à moitié que Gabriel ne se soit enfui, ou ait tenté de se noyer, mais il était toujours là, inerte, amorphe. Sam avait l'impression de forcer Gabriel d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'était une sensation extrêmement désagréable.

─ Je, euh, je suis allé te chercher du shampooing, expliqua-t-il maladroitement. (Il aurait pu se gifler tant il se sentait ridicule. Gabriel ne l'entendait sans doute même pas, ce qui était d'autant plus ridicule.) C'est, euh, c'est du bon shampooing. Je veux dire, Dean me dit toujours que ça me fait des cheveux de princesse Disney. Alors, euh, ça devrait être pas trop mal ?

 _Des cheveux de princesse Disney._ Oh, bon sang, il était stupide ou quoi ? Il était tellement désespéré qu'il dirait vraiment n'importe quoi pour attirer l'attention de Gabriel, pour le ramener au monde, pour le faire rire, peut-être. Avant que tout ça ne lui arrive, Gabriel se serait moqué de lui sans fin pour avoir dit ça. A cet instant, Sam aurait pourtant tout donné pour que Gabriel se paye sa tête.

Contre toute attente, pourtant, Gabriel se tourna vers lui à ces mots. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, et Sam eut la sensation que d'une façon ou d'une autre, Gabriel l'avait entendu, qu'il avait compris que Sam prenait soin de lui, et que… Gabriel détourna la tête à nouveau. L'instant s'était envolé. Sam retint un soupir. Il s'agenouilla derrière la baignoire et entreprit de nettoyer les cheveux de Gabriel, aussi délicatement que possible, dans l'espoir de lui faire un peu de bien.

Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression sans fondement, mais… c'était comme si Gabriel était un peu plus conscient de ce qui se passait. Comme s'il savait qui était Sam, et ce que Sam faisait, qu'il le laissait faire. Le chasseur vit Gabriel fermer les yeux doucement, comme si la sensation de Sam lui massant le cuir chevelu était agréable. Mais ça faisait des mois, voire des années, qu'il était enfermé et torturé. Pendant tout ce temps, il n'y avait eu personne pour prendre soin de lui, pour lui tendre une main amicale ou pour le faire se sentir bien. Pas même Ketch, certainement, si Sam en jugeait par la façon dont Gabriel était terrifié par lui.

Alors, il s'appliqua le plus possible. Il voulait que Gabriel se sente en sécurité, réconforté, apprécié.

* * *

Il fallait ensuite s'occuper des blessures de Gabriel. En toute honnêteté, Sam redoutait ce moment, même s'il savait que c'était absolument nécessaire.

Il escorta prudemment l'archange à son nouveau lit. Sam savait qu'il lui faisait mal, en frottant ses blessures avec une serviette, en le forçant à marcher, en lui agrippant les bras, et il se dégoûtait de lui infliger une telle souffrance. Pour évacuer sa culpabilité autant que pour distraire Gabriel de la douleur – même si l'archange ne se plaignait pas, jamais – il lui parlait en même temps.

─ Donc, voilà ta nouvelle chambre. J'espère que la déco te plaît ?

Oh, question stupide.

─ Elle est juste à côté de la mienne. Dean en a une dans le couloir aussi, et Cas' aussi… enfin, même s'il ne l'utilise pratiquement jamais… Deux autres personnes vivent ici, il y a Jack, c'est, euh… (Oh, bon sang, comment expliquer qui était Jack ?) C'est un gamin un peu spécial qu'on a recueilli avec nous. C'est un bon gosse. Il y a aussi notre mère… elle a ressuscité… longue histoire, je t'expliquerai.

Sam entreprit de prendre soin de ses blessures, tout en lui parlant de tout et de rien. Il décida de ne pas s'attarder sur les évènements des huit dernières années, de peur de plonger Gabriel dans la confusion, ou de l'effarer, au choix. Il se contenta de lui expliquer où ils étaient et ce qu'était au juste le Bunker des Hommes de Lettres.

Il y avait un nombre incalculable de blessures, toutes plus affreuses les unes que les autres. Sam devait alterner les traitements pour les brûlures, les pansements de toutes sortes, désinfecter, recoudre. Les poignets de Gabriel étaient violets, gonflés et à vif à cause des menottes et des chaînes, de même que ses chevilles. L'un des poignets et l'une des chevilles étaient cassés, par ailleurs. Son dos était recouvert de brûlures, de plaies diverses et variées, dont plusieurs qui étaient gravement infectées. Quelques côtes étaient également cassées, comme il l'avait suspecté. Il y avait également les nombreuses ecchymoses, qui allaient du violet au noir, et des lésions de types variés.

Ce qui inquiétait le plus Sam, néanmoins, c'étaient les espèces de runes, ou de symboles, qu'on avait gravé au couteau, vraisemblablement, à même la peau de Gabriel. Elles étaient hideuses à voir et devaient incroyablement le faire souffrir. Sam suspectait qu'elles devaient brider son pouvoir, l'empêchant d'accéder à sa Grâce, de se guérir, ou même d'appeler au secours.

Sam n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il pouvait faire les concernant. Il se contenta des soins de base. De toute façon, elles ne voulaient pas se refermer ou se laisser recoudre. Il ne pourrait qu'empirer la situation. Il faudrait qu'il appelle Castiel à la rescousse. Rowena, éventuellement, pourrait savoir quelque chose sur la question. Si Crowley n'était pas mort, il aurait pu les aider également. Mais bien sûr, c'était à cause de ça qu'Asmodeus l'avait remplacé. Et si leur prophète n'était pas réduit à l'état de légume… mais bien sûr, ça _aussi_ , c'était la faute d'Asmodeus !

Sam n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il lui fallut pour s'occuper des blessures de Gabriel. Il y en avait tellement, beaucoup trop. Il se contentait de les repérer, de les désinfecter, de leur apporter le traitement nécessaire. Il s'efforçait de toucher Gabriel le plus délicatement qu'il était humainement possible, et d'ignorer les petits sifflements de douleur de Gabriel. Mais l'archange ne le repoussait pas, et ne cherchait pas à s'écarter non plus. Par défaut, Sam en conclut que Gabriel l'autorisait, implicitement, à continuer. Gabriel ne semblait pas trop effrayé, à part lorsque Sam devait le recoudre. C'était normal, bien sûr. Des aiguilles, des fils pour coudre la peau… Sam résolut de ne jamais recoudre une des plaies de Dean – ou une des siennes – devant lui.

Finalement, il ne resta plus que les blessures au visage. Gabriel le laissa approcher ses mains de sa tête, ce qui surprit Sam. Le plus surprenant, c'était que Gabriel semblait désormais à peu près conscient de ce qui se passait. Ses yeux suivaient les gestes de Sam attentivement, sans crainte, mais avec quelque chose d'étrange dans le regard, que Sam était incapable de définir.

Lorsque Sam eut enfin fini sa tâche, il dut trouver des vêtements pour habiller Gabriel, car clairement, il ne pourrait pas continuer clairement avec un caleçon et un peignoir de bain.

─ Je, euh, je vais te chercher de quoi t'habiller, d'accord ?

Sam crut voir le regard de Gabriel s'assombrir, mais il devait halluciner, clairement. Pourquoi Gabriel prendrait-il mal le fait d'être recouvert d'habits chauds et propres ? Le nudisme n'était pas une thérapie, du moins, pas que Sam sache.

Il hésita longuement sur les vêtements qu'il devait donner à Gabriel. Dean serait probablement furieux que Gabriel porte les siens, même s'ils seraient plus à sa taille que ceux de Sam, sans doute possible. D'un autre côté, c'était Sam qui s'était occupé de Gabriel. Il fallait poursuivre ce lien. Sam se décida finalement pour un de ses vieux joggings, le plus confortable qu'il pouvait trouver, et un de ses sweat-shirts, chaud et épais.

Enfiler les vêtements à Gabriel ne fut pas une sinécure, même s'il sembla à Sam qu'il y mettait un peu plus de bonne volonté. Il fallut tout de même rouler les manches du sweat et retrousser les jambes du pantalon. Ça donnait un aspect plutôt comique à la situation, mais lorsque Gabriel enfouit profondément ses mains dans les manches et s'enlaça de ses propres bras, semblant se blottir à l'intérieur des vêtements propres et chauds qu'on venait de lui offrir, et qu'il poussa un tout petit, minuscule soupir de contentement, Sam n'eut plus le cœur d'en rire. C'était à la fois adorable et terriblement triste.

─ Je pense que tu devrais dormir un peu, finit-il par dire.

Gabriel sursauta à ses paroles et le regarda avec une terreur dans les yeux que Sam ne comprit pas. Etait-il effrayé à l'idée de dormir ? Peut-être bien, après tout. Qui pouvait savoir quels cauchemars pouvaient le hanter dans son sommeil ? Ou quelles tortures Asmodeus lui avait infligées en rêves ?

Note mentale : penser à tuer Asmodeus. Douloureusement, si possible.

─ Ne t'inquiète pas, promit Sam en s'asseyant à côté de Gabriel et en lui souriant. Tu es en sécurité ici, il ne reviendra pas te chercher.

Gabriel le fixait toujours, avec une telle détresse dans les yeux que Sam dut se retenir pour ne pas verser une larme, ou aller défoncer cette ordure d'Asmodeus, au choix.

─ Je resterai ici toute la nuit, promit-il. Juste ici, ajouta-t-il en désignant la chaise du bureau.

Gabriel sembla réfléchir à la question, puis hocha la tête. Sam l'aida à s'allonger, puis le recouvrit de couvertures.

La nuit allait être longue.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**

 _ **Une petite review s'il vous plaît ?**_


	2. Soigne-moi

Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre 2 ! :D J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci énormément à Ignis et au (ou la) guest anonyme qui ont laissé d'adorables reviews ! Merci d'être aussi encourageant(e)s, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que vous avez autant aimé ce début ! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira également !

Bonne lecture ! x3

* * *

 **II.**

* * *

 **Soigne-moi**

* * *

─ Il a encore une phase, hein ? s'enquit Dean avec un soupir, en lui tendant une assiette.

Sam s'en empara avec reconnaissance. Depuis trois jours, il n'avait quitté le chevet de Gabriel qu'à quelques rares reprises, pour manger, aller aux toilettes et se doucher.

─ Non, ça a l'air de s'être calmé, cette fois.

Sam poussa un soupir et se passa une main sur le front, au bord de l'épuisement.

L'état de Gabriel l'inquiétait de plus en plus.

Gabriel alternait les épisodes de fièvre d'une intensité alarmante. Ses blessures ne cessaient de se rouvrir, et les méthodes humaines ne semblaient pas faire effet plus de quelques heures, au point où ils avaient dû appeler Rowena pour qu'elle entame des recherches précises sur la façon dont ils pouvaient soigner l'Archange. Ou ex-Archange, Sam ne savait pas trop. D'après Castiel, la Grâce de Gabriel était dans un état désastreux : elle était faible, maladive, mourante, et d'après l'ange, dévorée de l'intérieur par une obscurité qui agissait comme un acide. Cas' n'avait jamais vu ça: encore quelque chose qui inquiétait Sam au plus haut point. En plus du fait que Cas' ne pouvait pas guérir Gabriel, naturellement.

Mais les périodes d'éveil et de lucidité de Gabriel étaient tout aussi inquiétantes, pour être honnête. Gabriel était terrorisé, absolument terrorisé. Il suffisait que quelqu'un fasse un mouvement un peu brusque, ou s'approche d'un peu trop près, pour qu'il se mette à gémir comme un animal blessé, suppliant et effrayé. Il tremblait, il se rencognait dans son coin, se protégeait de ses bras amaigris.

Le seul qui semblait être autorisé à l'approcher était Sam. C'était tant mieux, car c'était Sam qui s'occupait de lui. Chaque jour, il fallait repanser, redésinfecter, resoigner ses blessures. Sam devait tout de même éviter les gestes brusques, et parfois, il mettait un long moment avant de pouvoir enfin toucher Gabriel. Mais c'était mieux que Dean, qui ne récoltait qu'une terreur absolue, ou Cas', dont Gabriel semblait se méfier comme s'il était la mort incarnée. Ils avaient, jusqu'à présent, évité d'emmener Mary ou Jack à son chevet.

Mary était repartie, de toute façon, pour… Sam ne savait pas trop quoi. Elle était à peine ressortie de la faille deux jours plus tôt, et pourtant, voilà qu'elle partait en compagnie de Ketch pour accomplir Chuck savait quel business inachevé, dont Sam espérait qu'il incluait la mort d'Asmodeus. Quant à Jack, il était extrêmement content de passer tout son temps avec Cas' et Dean.

Sam ne s'en plaignait pas, toutefois. Gabriel avait besoin de lui; alors, Sam serait là pour lui, c'était aussi simple que ça. Tout le monde semblait avoir compris ça, au bunker; c'était acquis. Même Mary, qui avait détesté l'idée d'un ange supplémentaire dans la famille. Pire encore, un Archange.

Sam n'aurait pas aimé l'idée non plus, si ça avait été Michael, ou Raphael, ou Lucifer. Mais c'était Gabriel. C'était différent.

Sam désespérait parfois de pouvoir un jour guérir Gabriel.

Le pire, c'était son regard. Un regard de bête traquée; d'esclave en attente du prochain coup; d'enfant maltraité, rabaissé. On aurait dit que Gabriel était convaincu de perpétuellement faire une bêtise qui lui vaudrait des coups de bâton et d'être enfermé dans le placard sans lumière ni eau ni nourriture. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que c'était très certainement ce qu'Asmodeus lui avait fait, au fond.

Parfois, c'était comme si Gabriel ne les reconnaissait même pas. Ou comme s'il voyait son geôlier en chacun d'entre eux. Il se comportait comme une bête aux abois, un lapin surpris par la lumière des phares. Et Sam avait beau le gaver de paroles rassurantes, de voix douces et de gentillesses, ça ne semblait pas faire le moindre effet. Gabriel semblait encore plus effrayé, si c'était possible; plus méfiant aussi.

Ça brisait le cœur de Sam, de voir son ami dans cet état. Gabriel n'était pas cette créature accablée de souffrance et de peur. Gabriel était malicieux, farceur, puissant, intelligent, gourmand, curieux, dragueur, un peu lourd sur les bords, aimant, dévoué, sarcastique, plein d'humour, inventif… Sam aurait pu écrire une encyclopédie sur Gabriel.

Un mouvement attira l'attention de Sam. Gabriel remuait faiblement dans le lit, s'éveillant du sommeil de plomb dans lequel il avait plongé. Sam se leva et s'approcha, inquiet. Cette fois-ci, pourtant, lorsqu'il rencontra le regard doré de Gabriel – si sombre ces temps-ci – il ne fut pas accueilli par une terreur primale et sauvage, mais par la douleur et la détresse.

Le fait que Sam en soit soulagé était une assez bonne indication d'à quel point la situation était horrible.

─ Hey, dit-il en souriant. Bien dormi ?

Gabriel ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder autour de lui, l'air égaré.

Sam allait lui expliquer où il se trouvait, puisqu'il ne gardait vraisemblablement aucun souvenir des jours précédents, lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner. ROWENA, affichait l'écran.

─ Excuse-moi un instant, dit-il.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Gabriel semblait un peu plus calme et moins perdu. Les souvenirs lui étaient sûrement revenus. Sam s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui, se réjouissant que Gabriel ne semble pas effrayé par leur proximité.

─ Bonne nouvelle, dit-il, incapable de s'empêcher de sourire. C'était Rowena… une connaissance. Une sorcière. Elle a trouvé quels sortilèges _il_ a utilisé pour te blesser et pour te priver de ta Grâce. Et… elle sait comment te soigner.

Les yeux de Gabriel s'allumèrent légèrement. Sam avait l'impression de pouvoir enfin espérer un peu.

* * *

─ Je t'ai préparé à manger, annonça Sam en entrant dans la chambre de Gabriel, armé d'un plateau plein de nourriture.

Gabriel lui renvoya un regard torve.

─ Sérieusement, Gabe, insista Sam. Ça fait cinq jours qu'on te nourrit par intraveineuse. Tu n'as pas envie d'enlever cette foutue aiguille, à la fin ?

Gabriel frissonna et acquiesça.

─ C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Sam détestait devoir lui implanter l'aiguille sous la peau, de toute façon. Mais les crises des premiers jours ne leur avaient pas laissé beaucoup de choix: ils n'avaient pas pu nourrir Gabriel correctement, et s'étaient résolus, sous la suggestion de Dean, à ce que Castiel dérobe tout bonnement des poches de glucose dans un hôpital voisin. Jack était allé avec lui, et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de guérir quelques enfants malades au passage. Depuis, un cercle de croyants s'était formé un peu partout dans l'Etat, dont les membres étaient fermement convaincus que le Messie leur était revenu sous la forme d'un adolescent candide qui demandait aux journalistes si Jésus était célèbre.

Sam aida Gabriel à se redresser et à s'asseoir correctement dans le lit. Les informations de Rowena avaient porté leurs fruits, et Sam avait rarement été aussi soulagé. Depuis deux jours, l'état de Gabriel s'était amélioré. Ses blessures se réouvraient régulièrement, et elles étaient loin de guérir complètement – il faudrait pas mal de temps – mais les plaies étaient un peu moins terribles qu'auparavant, et Gabriel n'avait plus d'accès fiévreux, ce qui était un énorme progrès. Même s'il avait toujours des moments de terreur où il peinait à se rappeler où il se trouvait, et qui ils étaient, Sam sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas à s'attendre à plus.

Sam posa le plateau sur les genoux de Gabriel. Il lui avait préparé une soupe d'épinards, sachant que c'était probablement ce que Gabriel avalerait le plus facilement. D'après le diagnostic de Cas', le larynx et les poumons de Gabriel étaient sévèrement endommagés. Il lui faudrait quelques temps avant de pouvoir avaler correctement, et quelques semaines avant d'être capable de parler à nouveau.

─ Pas la peine d'essayer, dit Sam. Les bonbons, c'est non.

Etait-ce l'ombre d'un sourire qu'il venait de surprendre sur les lèvres de Gabriel ?

En tout cas, Gabriel n'émit pas la moindre protestation. Il mangea. Lentement, faiblement, en tremblant à cause de ses membres douloureux et de ses doigts cassés qui lui faisaient mal, mais il mangea.

C'était bon signe.

* * *

La semaine s'écoula lentement, rythmée uniquement par les soins que Sam prodiguait à Gabriel.

C'était lui qui s'occupait de l'Archange, lui et exclusivement lui. Castiel venait régulièrement en visite, et servait d'assistant à Sam, mais le chasseur prenait sa mission à cœur. Dean n'aurait pas été capable de s'occuper de Gabriel de toute façon, quant à Cas', aussi bien intentionné qu'il soit, il ne connaissait pas tout des nécessités humaines, et en l'absence de Grâce, Gabriel devait être traité comme un humain.

─ Tu crois pas que t'abuses un peu ? lui demanda un jour Dean d'un ton grognon.

─ Gabriel a besoin d'aide, rétorqua Sam, catégorique.

─ Je dis pas le contraire. Je dis juste que tu pourrais laisser Cas' s'en occuper.

─ Cas' s'occupe de Gabriel, protesta Sam.

Cas' se comportait en frère exemplaire pour son aîné, de fait, et Sam savait que Gabriel en était heureux.

─ Mais c'est toi qui fais la majorité du boulot, objecta Dean.

─ Et alors ?

─ Alors, Cas' est son frère… toi, tu es qui pour Gabriel ?

Sam se sentit blessé par cette remarque, mais comme il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, il préféra ne rien en laisser paraître.

─ Gabriel s'est sacrifié pour nous. C'est normal qu'on l'aide quand il en a besoin.

─ Oui, enfin, apparemment, il n'est pas mort, donc…

─ Oui, enfin, apparemment, il a été livré en pâture à Asmodeus à la place.

L'argument fit son effet, car Dean laissa tomber le sujet. Temporairement.

─ Ce que je veux dire, simplement, c'est qu'on ne te voit plus, reprit-il un peu plus tard. Tu n'es pas obligé de passer tout ton temps avec Gabriel.

─ Il a _besoin d'aide_ , Dean !

─ Encore une fois, je dis pas le contraire, Samantha ! Je dis simplement qu'il y a d'autres personnes qui peuvent s'occuper de lui.

─ Comme toi, par exemple ?

─ Ou Cas'.

─ Gabriel a besoin de soins humains, répliqua Sam. Cas' n'y connaît pas grand-chose là-dedans. Et d'ailleurs, je ne crois pas qu'il saurait très bien faire tout ce que je fais. Sans vouloir te vexer, Cas'.

─ Tu ne me vexes pas, répondit Cas', sérieux comme un pape. Je pense que Sam a raison, Dean.

Un peu qu'il avait raison ! Sam s'occupait de Gabriel de toutes les façons possibles, et il y en avait, des choses à faire. Il lui préparait ses repas, changeait ses pansements, effectuait les rituels nécessaires à sa guérison, participait à la recherche des ingrédients manquants pour le soigner (bon, ça, toute la maisonnée s'en occupait), le nettoyait, l'aidait à manger, le veillait la nuit.

Pour dire la vérité, Sam était de légère mauvaise foi. Cas' aurait pu s'en occuper si Sam lui avait montré comment faire. Dean aurait pu s'occuper de certaines parties du boulot. Même Jack aurait pu aider un peu.

Mais Sam n'avait pas envie de déléguer la tâche à quelqu'un d'autre. L'idée de reléguer les soins de Gabriel à une autre personne lui répugnait. Gabriel avait besoin de quelqu'un; il avait besoin d'une personne qui se souciait de lui, qui veillait à son bien-être, qui le maintenait en sécurité, et Sam voulait être cette personne. Il _sentait_ que cette tâche lui revenait, que c'était _lui_ qui devait l'accomplir.

C'était peut-être parce que, de Dean et de lui, c'était lui qui avait la relation la plus approfondie avec Gabriel. Après tout, Sam avait vraiment voulu s'allier à lui lorsque l'Apocalypse menaçait, et même après, d'ailleurs. Ils s'étaient bien entendus, au départ, avant qu'il sache qu'il était le Trickster. Il avait mal vécu la mort de Gabriel, également. A l'inverse, Dean avait toujours méprisé, ou détesté, Gabriel, là où Sam pouvait le comprendre.

Et puis, lorsque Gabriel avait réapparu, Dean s'était carapaté dans un autre monde avec Ketch. C'était Sam qui avait commencé de soigner Gabriel. Il comptait bien continuer.

Il avait laissé tomber Gabriel une fois. Il ne laisserait pas ça se reproduire.

─ Par ailleurs, reprit Castiel, Sam et Gabriel ont noué un lien particulier. Gabriel a confiance en Sam, et Sam sait ce dont Gabriel a besoin. Je ne crois pas qu'il serait sage ni prudent de briser ou de fragiliser ce lien, Dean.

Sam ne pouvait que bénir le jour où Cas' avait intégré leur petite famille. Castiel comprenait les choses, lui.

Sam savait parfaitement que le lien qu'il avait avec Gabriel, dans cette situation, était fragile, et qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour le rompre. Sam se contentait de le renforcer. Gabriel avait besoin de quelqu'un qu'il puisse croire aveuglément, quelqu'un qui ne le trahirait pas.

Castiel jeta un regard entendu à Dean. Sam ne comprenait jamais leurs échanges de regards cryptés. En tout cas, cette fois-là, Dean plissa les yeux et soupira, vaincu par la force des arguments de Castiel, quels qu'ils puissent bien être.

─ Retourne auprès de ton Archange, alors.

Sam faillit argumenter, mais il avait gagné la bataille. Il n'allait pas relancer la guerre.

* * *

Si les jours s'écoulaient à peu près normalement, il en allait autrement des nuits.

Au bout de quelques jours, Sam avait craqué et avait fini par installer un matelas juste à côté du lit de Gabriel, à même le sol. A force de dormir sur la chaise, il avait le dos en compote.

En fait, il n'avait pas dormi les premières nuits, mais après que la situation se soit améliorée, Sam avait fini par piquer du nez un peu malgré lui. Malgré tout, il ne se sentait pas de laisser Gabriel seul la nuit. C'était la seule fois où Dean avait été d'accord avec lui: au lieu de manifester sa désapprobation par son silence, il avait décrété que Sam avait raison. Il avait même proposé de veiller également si besoin était, mais la tête de Gabriel à ce moment-là avait été suffisante pour que tout le monde en déduise que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

(Sam ne savait pas si c'était l'idée de dormir avec Dean à côté, ou si c'était que Gabriel voulait que ce soit lui qui le fasse.)

Ils avaient essayé avec Cas', mais Gabriel n'avait pas vraiment fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Ça ne dérangeait pas vraiment Sam, en fait.

Cela semblait même rassurer Gabriel. Sam le voyait, parfois, vérifier subrepticement que Sam était bel et bien là, qu'il n'était pas parti. Cette peur de l'abandon serrait le cœur du chasseur. Mais comme il n'avait pas la moindre intention de laisser Gabriel dans son coin…

Généralement, Gabriel avait du mal à s'endormir. Il semblait terrifié à l'idée de dormir, et Sam pouvait le comprendre. Dans ces moments-là, Sam lui racontait tout et n'importe quoi pour l'aider à trouver le sommeil. Il lui racontait leurs chasses les plus amusantes – son mariage avec Becky, le démon-shojo avec Garth, la vilaine sorcière d'Oz avec Charlie, la comédie musicale montée par des fans – ou des anecdotes de sa jeunesse, ou il lui racontait tout simplement ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là au bunker.

Gabriel semblait apprécier ces histoires. Mais lorsqu'il s'endormait, son sommeil n'était paisible que pour un moment. Au bout d'une poignée d'heures à peine, il était assailli par d'atroces cauchemars.

Sam se réveillait systématiquement lorsqu'il entendait remuer Gabriel, l'entendait haleter, ou pleurer dans son sommeil. Cette nuit-là, cependant, ce fut un hurlement d'agonie qui le réveilla en sursaut.

Il aurait dû être satisfait que Gabriel ait retrouvé sa voix, mais franchement ? il n'avait pas le cœur de s'en soucier.

Comme d'habitude, Sam s'extirpa à toute vitesse de ses couvertures pour grimper dans le lit à côté de Gabriel. Il lui toucha l'épaule, le secoua légèrement.

─ Gabe ! Gabe, réveille-toi !

Gabriel se redressa d'un bond, haletant, dans un cri.

─ Shh, shh, chuchota Sam en se rapprochant. Ça va aller.

Il entreprit de frotter maladroitement le dos de Gabriel – depuis que ses blessures s'estompaient, c'était plus facile.

─ Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas.

Gabriel tremblait de tous ses membres. Il pleurait et se recroquevillait sur lui-même. Sam détestait le voir dans cet état; détestait voir toute l'étendue des dégâts que lui avait infligés Asmodeus.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire tellement plus pour aider Gabriel.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait lui donner, c'était l'aide et le soutien que lui-même n'avait pas eus, lorsqu'il avait dû lutter contre des démons similaires.

Lorsque Gabriel tremblait contre lui, pleurant contre son torse et trempant son t-shirt, l'agrippant comme si sa vie en dépendait, Sam ne pouvait que le serrer contre lui, lui murmurer que tout allait bien, qu'il le protégeait, qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Son cœur se brisait à chaque fois, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Au bout d'un long moment, Gabriel finit par se rendormir, serrant Sam contre lui comme un doudou, presque à l'étouffer. Sam n'avait pas le cœur de s'extirper de son étreinte de fer, et il sentait que s'il essayait, Gabriel saurait faire preuve de ressources insoupçonnées pour le garder près de lui. Sam avait l'impression d'être une sorte d'ancre, ou de protecteur, peut-être.

Ça ne le gênait pas. C'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire. Il aurait tellement voulu avoir ça, lui aussi.

* * *

Au bout de plusieurs semaines, Sam fut satisfait de constater que Gabriel allait de mieux en mieux, physiquement, du moins. Ces blessures avaient pratiquement disparu, et même si les marques et les cicatrices demeuraient, et si la douleur persistait, l'état de Gabriel était encourageant.

La Grâce ne revenait toujours pas, et l'Archange ne parlait toujours pas non plus, pas plus qu'il ne souriait, ou ne se détendait, ou cessait d'avoir peur des mouvements et des bruits inattendus, Sam considérait que son état s'améliorait. Gabriel était capable de s'occuper de lui-même à présent, même si les cauchemars perduraient.

Après quelques jours à faire des allers et retours dans le couloir, Sam décida que le moment était venu pour Gabriel de visiter le bunker.

─ Est-ce que ça te dirait de visiter l'endroit où tu vis maintenant, Gabe ? demanda-t-il un jour.

Gabriel eut l'air surpris par la proposition, mais acquiesça néanmoins.

Il avait besoin d'un peu de soutien pour marcher, et il ne fallait pas aller trop vite non plus, mais c'était amplement suffisant pour faire un tour du propriétaire.

Sam lui présenta tout d'abord la salle principale, puis la bibliothèque, où ils trouvèrent Dean et Castiel plongés dans des recherches, en pleine querelle.

─ Je pense qu'une bonne attaque frontale, c'est ce dont on a besoin ! expliquait Dean.

─ Il nous faut une stratégie, Dean, répondit Castiel, ses yeux jetant des éclairs.

─ Non.

─ Je te dis que si.

─ J'ai des années d'expérience en tant que chasseur !

─ Je suis vieux de plusieurs millénaires, Dean.

─ Oui, eh ben, la meilleure défense reste l'attaque.

─ Mais on cherche à attaquer, pas à se défendre.

─ Alors attaquons ! De front !

─ Attaquer sans stratégie n'est pas…

Sam soupira.

─ Avant que tu demandes, marmonna-t-il à l'attention de Gabriel, oui, ça fait huit ans, et non, ils ne sont toujours pas ensemble.

Gabriel lui jeta un regard incrédule. C'était la première manifestation de Gabriel, le vrai Gabriel, l'ancien Gabriel, que Sam voyait depuis tout ce temps. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur.

─ Non, ils ne se sont pas embrassés non plus. Pas couché ensemble non plus. Pas… enfin, rien.

Gabriel secoua la tête, l'air désespéré.

─ Je sais, je sais, crois-moi. Huit ans que je les supporte. _Huit ans._

Gabriel lui adressa un sourire. Oh, bon sang, il avait souri. C'était la toute première fois depuis une éternité. Sam avait _enfin_ réussi à le faire sourire.

Les archives et la salle des machines n'étaient pas du plus grand intérêt, mais dans la cuisine, ils trouvèrent Jack, occupé à tenter de cuisiner une tarte – sans doute pour faire plaisir à Dean. Il fixait le four comme si celui-ci détenait les réponses aux questions sur l'origine de l'univers.

─ Oh, bonjour, Sam ! salua-t-il en se redressant, un sourire candide et enthousiaste aux lèvres. Bonjour ! dit-il ensuite, tout aussi gaiement, à Gabriel. On ne s'est pas encore rencontrés ! Je m'appelle Jack Kline.

─ Bonjour, hm, Jack, dit Sam. Je te présente, euh… (Il hésita, puis se résolut à se jeter à l'eau.) Je te présente ton oncle Gabriel.

Le visage de Jack s'éclaira.

─ Vous êtes mon oncle ? Je suis content de te rencontrer, Oncle Gabriel ! Tu viens vivre avec nous ?

─ Si Gabriel le veut, eh bien, oui, répondit Sam en s'éclaircissant la voix.

Gabriel, qui jusque-là fixait Jack avec curiosité, se tourna d'un seul coup vers Sam, si fort que le chasseur entendit ses cervicales craquer. Il le dévisageait avec tant d'espoir et tant d'émerveillement que Sam comprit soudain que pendant tout ce temps, Gabriel avait cru – avait craint – qu'ils ne finissent par le jeter dehors, une fois qu'il serait à peu près sur pied.

─ Et donc, Gabriel, poursuivit Sam, je te présente ton neveu, Jack. C'est, euh… le fils de Lucifer. Et d'une humaine.

─ Même si c'est plutôt Castiel que je considère être mon père, rectifia gravement Jack. Ravi de te rencontrer, Oncle Gabriel ! Je suis content d'avoir un oncle. Je veux dire que j'avais déjà Sam et Dean mais ce sont plutôt des grands frères.

Gabriel s'était néanmoins de nouveau tourné vers Sam, cette fois-ci complètement estomaqué. Sam pouvait voir un demi-million d'interrogations dans ses yeux. _Lucifer ? Mais il n'est pas dans la Cage ? Il a eu un enfant ? Un Néphilim, en plus ? Il a couché avec une humaine, alors ? Et vous accueillez son fils ? Il considère Castiel comme son père ? Et… comment est-ce que le fils de Lucifer peut être aussi… aussi…_

─ Longue histoire, répondit Sam. Je te raconterai. En attendant… vous devriez bien vous entendre. Jack aime _Scooby-Doo_ et les friandises.

─ Surtout le nougat, expliqua gravement Jack. J'ai aussi raconté une fois que j'aimais la cocaïne, mais c'était un mensonge. Je ne crois pas que ça a l'air très bon.

Gabriel clignait des yeux, croyant vraisemblablement qu'il rêvait.

─ Comme je l'ai dit, longue histoire, reprit Sam. Oh, en parlant de _Scooby-Doo_ , je devrais t'emmener visiter la pièce de Dean. Ou la forteresse de la Deanitude, comme il dit. Une fois, il a ramené une télé là-bas, et on s'est retrouvé aspiré dans un épisode de _Scooby-Doo_. On avait pensé que c'était toi, d'ailleurs. Tu aurais certainement aimé, d'ailleurs – figure-toi que Cas' a dû faire équipe avec Sammy et Scooby.

C'était minuscule, c'était un son à peine audible, et ça dura à peine le temps d'une respiration – mais Gabriel rit légèrement. Un rire abîmé, endommagé, mais un rire tout de même.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

 **A suivre !**

* * *

 **Une petite review ? S'il vous plaît ? :D**


	3. Reste près de moi

***** A la suite d'une erreur de ma part, je n'avais pas posté le chapitre 3, mais reposté le chapitre 2 en corrigeant quelques coquilles !**

 **MERCI à Kathexia-Castiel156 d'avoir signalé cette erreur! *****

* * *

 **Sans plus tarder, voici le chapitre 3 !**

 **Petit détail: en écrivant la suite, je me suis rendu compte que la troisième partie devenait trèèèèès longue... donc je l'ai coupée en deux chapitres. Donc ceci n'est pas le dernier chapitre, mais l'avant-dernier.**

 **Vous avez le droit de me détester. Vilaine autatrice!**

 **Mille mercis à tous ceux qui ont reviewé et plus particulièrement à Ignis à qui je ne peux pas répondre par MP. Merci beaucoup de tes reviews, je suis tellement heureuse que cette fic' te plaise !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **III.**

* * *

 **RESTE PRÈS DE MOI**

* * *

Presque deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée de Gabriel au bunker. Ce soir-là, alors qu'ils mangeaient tous les cinq autour de la table à manger du bunker, Sam ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil – prolongé – à Gabriel. C'était une habitude dont il avait du mal à se débarrasser. Ça le rassurait de voir dans quel état se trouvait son ami, qu'il était bien là – _pour de vrai_ – et qu'il allait mieux.

Gabriel observait d'un air impassible Dean et Cas' qui discutaient, penchés l'un vers l'autre comme le couple d'amoureux qu'ils étaient sans vouloir se l'avouer, en chuchotant et en riant comme si aucun mal n'existait en ce bas monde. Quoiqu'à bien y regarder, Gabriel n'avait pas l'air si impassible que ça. C'était infime, mais Sam avait l'habitude de décrypter la moindre des expressions de l'Archange, et le chasseur voyait clairement qu'il était à la fois blasé, légèrement exaspéré, heureux de se trouver là, et toujours incrédule d'y être, justement. Lorsque Jack attira son attention sur quelque chose, probablement un autre fait qu'il venait de découvrir et qui l'enthousiasmait, il se tourna vers son neveu et l'écouta, la mine toujours un peu absente, toujours stricte – loin de l'être qu'il était auparavant – mais Sam savait qu'il était sincèrement intéressé, et qu'il appréciait vraiment Jack.

Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler Gabriel sous toutes les coutures, heureux de pouvoir admirer sa peau sans cicatrice – sauf si on y regardait de très, très près. Sam ne savait qu'elles étaient là que parce qu'il lui arrivait de dormir en compagnie de l'Archange, les nuits où les cauchemars ne pouvaient pas se calmer ou partir au loin. Il était heureux de voir Gabriel marcher sans difficulté, de le voir manger des aliments solides avec appétit – même s'il n'avait toujours pas réclamé de la malbouffe à Sam, ce qui était inquiétant –, de le voir sortir de sa chambre et vivre avec les autres, sans avoir peur d'eux.

D'accord, il ne parlait toujours pas. D'accord, les cauchemars étaient toujours là. D'accord, ses sourires étaient rares. D'accord, l'angoisse et la terreur et l'horreur étaient toujours visibles dans ses yeux; et oui, voir Gabriel sourire, rire, se moquer d'eux, leur faire des farces, voir sa démarche sautillante et ses sourcils s'agiter d'une façon unique, et son sourire en coin, et sa voix à la fois railleuse et sérieuse, tout ça manquait à Sam.

Mais Rome ne s'était pas bâtie en un jour. Sam avait foi en l'avenir.

Gabriel releva les yeux et lui sourit par-dessus la table.

Oui, Sam avait foi.

* * *

Un jour, alors que Sam lisait un livre, assis dans le canapé du salon, il sentit Gabriel s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il aurait reconnu sa démarche n'importe où, tout comme il semblait toujours savoir où était Gabriel et ce qu'il faisait.

─ Hey, Gabe ! s'exclama Sam, tous sourires, en refermant son livre. Ça va bien ?

Gabriel acquiesça en souriant légèrement.

De tous ceux qui habitaient le bunker, c'était Sam qu'il semblait préférer, et le chasseur ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en tirer une certaine fierté, ni de se sentir étrangement flatté. C'était toujours Sam que Gabriel venait voir, spontanément, et avec qui il passait du temps, parfois des après-midis entiers. C'était à Sam qu'il souriait le plus, également. Jack avait le droit à des sourires également, Cas' à quelques-uns également (Dean, une seule fois, un jour où il avait rapporté à Gabriel l'élément final du rituel qui devait le guérir pour de bon). Mais ces sourires étaient rares; toutefois Sam, lui, aurait pu commencer une petite collection de sourires sincères, reconnaissants, ou simplement contents de le voir. Sam était également le seul qui avait le droit de le toucher, un privilège qui était tout de même un peu triste à constater.

Les autres semblaient considérer que c'était quelque chose d'acquis, voire de normal: le regard de Cas' s'adoucissait toujours en les voyant ensemble et il hochait toujours la tête d'un air approbateur (ce qu'il approuvait, Sam ne le savait pas exactement), Dean faisait toutes sortes de remarques qui se voulaient déplaisantes sans vraiment l'être (« Eh ben, il tient à toi, ton abruti d'Archange apprivoisé »). Quant à Jack, il semblait considérer que Sam-et-Gabriel allaient dans la même catégorie que Dean-et-Castiel, à croire qu'il avait deux paires d'oncles/pères/frères.

Gabriel désigna du menton le livre que Sam tenait entre ses mains.

─ Pas très intéressant, non, soupira Sam, avant d'être pris d'un gigantesque bâillement.

Gabriel le regarda, l'air amusé. Sam posa le livre sur la table basse et s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé, tendant de détendre son dos complètement raide.

─ Tu sais quoi, je fais une pause, reprit le chasseur. Un après-midi télé, ça te dit ?

Pour toute réponse, Gabriel s'installa plus confortablement également, flanc contre flanc avec Sam.

Ce dernier était bien en peine : quel programme télévisé choisir ? Il s'était procuré l'intégrale de _Game of Thrones_ , mais montrer des tortures, des décapitations, des femmes enceintes éventrées et Ramsey Bolton à Gabriel n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée. En désespoir de cause, Sam choisit _Galavant_ , une série musicale humoristique qui était à la fois courte et divertissante.

─ Je te préviens, on ne regardera pas _Casa Erotica_ , ajouta le chasseur.

Gabriel laissa échapper un petit rire amusé.

Songeant soudain à quelque chose, Sam se leva.

─ Attends-moi deux secondes.

Il revint avec deux pleins paquets de bonbons dans les mains. Gabriel le dévisagea, étonné, puis soudain, son regard s'éclaircit légèrement.

─ Pas un mot à Dean, prévint Sam.

Gabriel secoua vigoureusement la tête.

Sam le regarda s'emparer d'une barre chocolatée, avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui retrouvait quelque chose qu'il avait perdu et dont il avait rêvé; ou l'expression de quelqu'un qui retrouvait quelque chose d'une époque très ancienne, et qui découvrait que ça existait encore, que c'était encore possible.

Ils passèrent un après-midi tranquille, un des meilleurs après-midis que Sam ait vécus, regardant la télévision, riant et s'amusant tout en dévorant des friandises et en ignorant royalement tout type de régime à peu près sain. Ils furent finalement rejoints par Jack qui les aida à terminer les bonbons tout en insistant pour regarder des dessins animés, puis par Dean et Castiel, dont Sam notait qu'ils se tenaient drôlement plus proches l'un de l'autre en ce moment. Gabriel et lui échangèrent un regard entendu en surprenant cette scène.

Ce fut une soirée joyeuse et détendue. Tout le monde passait un bon moment, y compris Gabriel, qui semblait véritablement heureux depuis un moment. Ça faisait du bien, de le voir ainsi, détendu, content.

Lorsque la soirée s'acheva, alors que tout le monde montait se coucher, plus ou moins fatigué et fourbu (surtout Jack, qui s'était complètement endormi au milieu d'un épisode de _Dr Sexy_ _MD_ – Sam comprenait pourquoi), Sam sentit une main toucher légèrement son avant-bras.

─ Merci, dit Gabriel d'une voix éraillée, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis des années.

Ce qui était le cas.

Sam était tellement heureux et ému qu'il ne sut pas quoi répondre.

* * *

Un jour, alors qu'ils prenaient le petit-déjeuner, Sam ne put plus retenir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Castiel était en vadrouille quelque part pour prévenir la prochaine catastrophe, Dean avait petit-déjeuné tôt et était sorti faire quelques courses, et Jack dormait encore (il avait beau avoir grandi à la vitesse de l'éclair, il dormait toujours comme le bébé qu'il était techniquement).

Gabriel et lui prenaient leur petit-déjeuner ensemble; c'était une habitude qu'ils avaient prise, et que Sam appréciait. Il prenait souvent ses repas en solitaires, lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de chasse en cours, et c'était agréable d'avoir un compagnon, notamment depuis que Gabriel parlait de nouveau. Il parlait peu, mais il parlait.

Et puis soudain, alors que l'Archange buvait une gorgée de son café, Sam n'y tint plus.

─ Tu m'as manqué, lâcha-t-il.

Gabriel releva la tête et le dévisagea, la bouche ouverte.

─ Je veux dire, tu _nous_ as manqué, rectifia rapidement à Sam. Je… Après que tu sois mort, ou que tu aies disparu, en tout cas… C'était… compliqué.

Il soupira et se frotta l'arrière du crâne, embarrassé. Il avait l'impression de raconter tout et n'importe quoi, surtout n'importe quoi d'ailleurs, sans parvenir à dire ce qu'il voulait réellement dire.

─ J'aurais aimé que les circonstances soient différentes, reprit Sam avec difficulté, mais je suis heureux que tu sois vivant. Et que tu sois avec nous.

Gabriel le dévisagea en silence pendant une éternité, tandis que Sam se sentait incroyablement gêné et se maudissait d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

Puis soudain, Gabriel lui dit, d'un ton extrêmement sérieux :

─ Moi aussi, j'en suis content.

Avant d'ajouter, plus doucement :

─ Tu m'as manqué aussi, kiddo.

* * *

Il fallut bien raconter à Gabriel tout ce qui s'était passé, durant ses huit années d'absence. Garder le silence devenait de plus en plus compliqué, et il ne se passait pas une journée sans que Gabriel demande comment Jack en était venu à exister, ou Mary Winchester à ressusciter, ou qui étaient Crowley et Rowena, ou tout simplement à quoi ils faisaient référence lorsqu'ils parlaient. A plusieurs reprises, Gabriel avait quasiment paniqué en les entendant parler des Léviathans, d'Amara ou de la marque de Caïn.

─ Je passe mon tour, décréta Dean d'un ton bourru.

─ Allons, Deano, tu pourrais faire un effort, le réprimanda Gabriel d'un ton faussement réprobateur.

─ Nan, vaut mieux pas, répondit Dean. Il y a trop à raconter, tu n'y comprendrais rien.

─ Parce que Dean raconte très mal, ajouta Jack, qui s'y connaissait en la question.

Dean tentant d'expliquer l'histoire de la Bible à Jack était un moment entré dans les annales.

─ Je peux m'en charger, proposa Castiel.

─ Pitié, non, supplia Gabriel. Je ne pourrais pas me relever d'un tel ennui.

─ Parce que t'y connais rien, le nain, rétorqua Dean. Viens, Cas', on va périr d'ennui tous les deux.

─ Ooooh, tu crois que ça veut dire ce que je pense que ça veut dire ? s'enquit Gabriel en se tournant vers Sam en agitant ses sourcils d'un air évocateur.

Sam ne répondit pas. Chaque fois que Gabriel parlait de cette façon, ou faisait quelque chose que son ancien lui aurait faite, ça sonnait faux aux oreilles de Sam. On aurait que Gabriel se forçait à faire du Gabriel, à dire et à faire ce qu'il aurait dit et fait auparavant. Dieu merci, il épargnait ça à Sam.

Il fallut une journée entière à Sam pour raconter à Gabriel – et à Jack, par la même occasion – tout ce qui s'était passé en huit ans.

─ Donc, je vous laisse deux minutes, et vous foirez tout dans mon dos ? soupira Gabriel en fourrant une sucette dans sa bouche.

Puis il abandonna le masque, et dit, plus sombrement :

─ J'aurais dû être avec vous. J'aurais aimé l'être.

─ Mais tu es là, maintenant, dit doucement Sam.

Gabriel dévisagea sa main et agita ses doigts dans le vide, morose.

─ Pour ce que ça vaut…

Sam comprit qu'il ne parlait pas du tout du bunker, ni des Winchester.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Sam trouva Gabriel dans la cuisine, le dos tourné à lui, les épaules tremblantes et les poings serrés, agité de soubresauts que Sam comprit immédiatement comme étant des sanglots.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Un paquet de gâteaux était posé sur l'étagère supérieure du placard, bien trop haut pour que le petit corps de Gabriel puisse l'atteindre. Gabriel avait tout simplement dû claquer des doigts, attendant que l'objet se matérialise dans sa main – comme il devrait le faire, comme c'était avant.

Mais Gabriel n'avait plus de pouvoirs. Ils ne revenaient pas. Au point où Castiel s'était demandé si Gabriel n'était pas en train de devenir humain, lentement mais sûrement.

En l'entendant entrer, Gabriel se tourna vers lui, le visage déformé par un tel mélange d'émotions que Sam ne savait même pas par laquelle commencer : la détresse, la douleur, l'abattement, la colère, la haine, le dégoût de soi.

─ Tu vois ce qu'il a fait de moi ? rugit Gabriel, la voix étranglée. Tu vois ?

─ Gabe, ce n'est pas…

─ Je t'interdis de dire que ce n'est pas grave ! le coupa l'Archange avec une violence que Sam ne lui avait jamais connue. Il… il m'a… il…

Il bafouillait, plein de fureur et de détresse. Incapable d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, il balança son poing dans la porte d'un placard, avec tant de force que sa main se mit aussitôt à saigner. Gabriel se tourna vers le chasseur, les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'étaient pas des larmes de douleur, Sam le savait.

─ Qu'est-ce que je suis, moi, maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je deviens ? Je ne suis rien. Je ne suis plus rien. Il m'a tout enlevé.

─ Tu…

─ Je n'ai plus de pouvoirs, je n'ai plus de Grâce, je n'ai plus d'ailes, je n'ai plus rien ! Je ne suis même pas moi-même. Il me suit partout, tout le temps. Je n'arrive pas à… je ne sais plus comment c'était. Il est là, Sam, tu comprends ? Il ne me quitte jamais. Il a gagné, tu sais… il… je…

Sam se saisit de la main ensanglantée de Gabriel.

─ Gabriel, tu n'es pas rien. Tu…

─ Je suis inutile, Sam ! A quoi je sers ? Dis-moi à quoi je sers ! Je ne suis rien, je ne suis personne. Même vous, les héros, les bien-pensants, vous m'avez pris avec vous parce que je vous fais pitié !

─ Gabe, ça suffit !

─ Je ne sais rien faire. Je ne sais pas chasser, je ne sais pas être humain. Je sais juste être un Archange, et un ange en fuite, et un dieu païen farceur, et je ne suis plus rien de tout ça. Je ne crois pas que je le serai de nouveau un jour. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir…

Gabriel regarda sa main avec haine, dégoût et mépris. Sam savait ce qu'il voulait dire, sans le dire vraiment. _Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir un avenir._

─ Peut-être que je l'ai mérité, souffla Gabriel tandis qu'une larme dégoulinait sur sa joue.

─ Je t'interdis de dire ça ! le coupa Sam en le serrant contre lui. Tu ne mérites rien de ce qu'il t'a fait. Surtout pas toi, Gabe.

─ Mais ça ne change rien au problème, renifla Gabriel. Je ne suis plus rien. Il m'a détruit. Je ne suis plus moi, tu comprends, Sam ? Je ne suis plus que… qu'une sorte de _chose_ , maintenant… un…

Sam ne savait pas exactement ce qu'Asmodeus lui avait dit ou fait, mais rarement il avait eu autant envie de faire souffrir quelqu'un.

─ Il va te falloir du temps, mais ça va s'arranger, promis, chuchota Sam.

─ Mais oui, c'est ça.

─ Est-ce que je t'ai déjà fait faux bond ? rétorqua Sam. Crois-moi, Gabriel. Je ne peux pas te garantir que tout redeviendra comme avant… mais on va te reconstruire, tu vas te reconstruire. Parce que tu n'es pas _rien_ , Gabe. Tu es fort, intelligent, courageux et tu fais partie de notre famille, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Gabriel appuya sa joue contre l'épaule de Sam. Sam savait qu'il ne le convaincrait pas, mais il ne pouvait qu'essayer – et l'assister du mieux possible. Il resta silencieux un moment, puis demanda d'une petite voix :

─ Est-ce que tu m'aideras, Sam ?

─ Je suis là, répondit Sam. Je serai là tout au long du chemin. Je ne te quitte pas.

* * *

Sam savait que Gabriel allait mal. C'était difficile de l'ignorer, lorsqu'il voyait Gabriel dévorer friandise sur friandise comme si sa vie en dépendait, éviter les miroirs ou au contraire fusiller son reflet du regard avec dédain, ou quand son regard devenait vide et absent.

Gabriel était incroyablement vigilant : il sursautait au moindre geste brusque et, en règle générale, faisait en sorte de n'être jamais seul. Il lui arrivait de paniquer lorsque Dean ou Cas' partaient en chasse ou même au supermarché du coin.

─ Et s'il leur arrivait quelque chose ? confiait-il à Sam d'une voix rendue suraigüe par la peur. Et s'ils ne revenaient pas ?

─ Ils vont revenir, promettait Sam. Que veux-tu qu'il leur arrive ?

─ Tu as oublié dans quel monde on vit ? répondait Gabriel.

Ce n'était pas comme si Sam pouvait le contredire : leur monde était violent, impitoyable et imprévisible.

Heureusement, ils revenaient toujours.

Le pire restait encore les crises d'angoisse.

Il n'était pas rare que Sam le trouve, recroquevillé dans un coin de sa chambre, de la salle de bains, des archives ou de la cuisine, tremblant et terrorisé, alors qu'il arrivait à peine à respirer.

Dans ces cas-là, Sam ne pouvait que rester auprès de Gabriel. Il s'asseyait à côté de lui et le prenait dans ses bras, ou prenait ses mains dans les siennes lorsque Gabe refusait qu'on l'approche de trop près. Il le berçait, respirait profondément, ou lui parlait jusqu'à ce que la crise se résorbe. Parfois, c'était rapide. Parfois, ça ne l'était pas. Elles venaient de façon irrégulière. Gabriel pouvait passer une semaine entière sans en avoir, ou au contraire en avoir trois dans la même journée. Sam se sentait terriblement impuissant face à ces crises. Il n'avait jamais l'impression d'aider Gabe.

Gabriel refusait toujours d'en parler. D'une façon générale, il refusait de mentionner Asmodeus ou ce qu'il lui avait fait, à l'exception de cette unique fois dans la cuisine du bunker. Parfois, ces réactions étaient dures à comprendre. Il était déjà arrivé que Gabriel se mette à paniquer sans raison apparente. Une fois, Dean s'était mis à chanter une chanson quelconque et Gabriel avait été si terrorisé que Sam pensait qu'il n'était même plus vraiment avec eux, mais de retour dans sa cellule. Dean s'en était énormément voulu.

Finalement, il y avait eu quelques adaptations à faire en présence de Gabriel. Le nom d'Asmodeus était banni de toute conversation. Ils pouvaient manger avec des couteaux de cuisine et brandir toutes sortes d'armes sous son nez, mais hors de question de sortir un couteau de chasse. Castiel évitait de mentionner la radio des anges. Et surtout, surtout, aucune mention des dieux païens qui avaient jadis été les amis de Gabe interdiction de regarder _Thor_ , également.

Une fois, pourtant, à la fin d'une énième crise, Gabriel fit une exception à sa loi du silence.

─ Des fois, je revis ce qu'il m'a fait, expliqua-t-il à Sam d'une voix si basse que Sam dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. C'est comme si j'étais de retour là-bas. Et d'autres fois… je ne sais pas. C'est… ça vient de nulle part et c'est juste _trop_ , tu vois ?

─ Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? demanda Sam. Comment je peux t'aider ?

─ Tu m'aides déjà, répondit Gabriel.

* * *

Un jour, il fallut bien que Sam reparte à la chasse. Il était resté un long moment avec Gabriel, ne sortant jamais et restant perpétuellement enfermé dans le bunker. Il avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

Bien sûr, il y avait eu quelques sorties en compagnie de Gabriel, qui s'étaient plus ou moins bien déroulées. Les premières avaient été catastrophiques, mais les dernières étaient normales. Bien que Sam appréciait de manger tous les cinq dans un diner ou de se faire un pique-nique ou d'aller faire les courses en famille, il avait vraiment besoin de prendre l'air. Et Dean n'avait pas tout à fait tort non plus: il fallait qu'il reprenne la chasse.

Il ne savait pas trop comment l'annoncer à Gabriel.

Le jour où il le fit, en usant de beaucoup de précautions, Gabriel afficha une mine paniquée.

─ Tu ne seras pas seul, se dépêcha d'ajouter Sam. Cas' et Jack resteront avec toi.

─ C'est que…

Gabriel semblait lutter pour dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

─ Je vais revenir, promit Sam. Ce n'est qu'une minuscule chasse de rien du tout, il n'y a aucun risque que Dean ou moi soyons blessés.

─ Pourquoi tu y vas, alors ? cingla Gabriel. Si c'est une chasse simple, Dean peut se débrouiller sans toi, non ?

─ Oui, admit Sam, mais je ne peux pas le laisser éternellement tout seul, et je…

─ Je sais, répondit Gabriel d'un ton glacial. Je suis désolé d'être un tel poids pour toi. Je ne comptais pas prendre autant de ton temps.

─ Oh, Gabe, ce n'est pas ça, ce n'est pas ça du tout ! protesta Sam. Je suis heureux que tu sois là et ça ne me pose aucun problème de passer du temps avec toi ! C'est juste que…

─ Non, non, va donc à cette chasse, rétorqua Gabriel. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul, merci beaucoup.

Sam savait que Gabriel n'était pas vraiment en colère. Il savait qu'il était simplement inquiet pour lui, et inquiet à l'idée d'être un poids, et de se retrouver seul. Gabriel masquait ses soucis derrière la colère, dans l'espoir de se sentir moins désespéré, mais ça ne marchait pas très bien.

Lorsqu'il rentra au bunker après avoir éliminé le nid de vampires, Gabriel se leva immédiatement de sa chaise où (comme Jack et Cas' le racontèrent plus tard) il avait passé la journée à attendre, à se morfondre et à se faire un sang d'encre. En voyant Sam arriver, il eut l'air immensément soulagé, tellement soulagé que Sam s'en voulut de lui avoir infligé cette épreuve.

Ce soir-là, Gabriel profita de ce qu'ils étaient seuls dans la bibliothèque pour serrer Sam fort contre lui, assez fort pour que Sam comprenne que Gabriel était terrorisé à l'idée de le perdre. Sam ignorait s'il avait peur de perdre son repère, celui qui prenait soin de lui, ou Sam lui-même. Peut-être un mélange des deux.

─ Je suis désolé, s'excusa Gabriel, la mine contrite. Je n'aurais pas dû te traiter comme ça. C'est simplement que… je ne sais pas comment je ferais si je te perdais.

Sam soupesa sa réponse, et finit par répondre ce qu'il pensait.

─ Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais non plus.

Le sourire de Gabriel le récompensa.

* * *

A partir de ce jour-là, la vie redevint à peu près normale pour les chasseurs. Dean et Sam repartaient chasser, parfois avec Castiel. Jack et Gabriel les suivaient lorsqu'ils sortaient de l'Etat. Ils pouvaient passer quelques jours sur les routes, tous ensemble.

Gabriel semblait bien s'y faire. En fait, changer d'air et voir que les chasses s'enchaînaient sans qu'Asmodeus ne revienne le capturer, ou qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à sa nouvelle famille semblait lui faire le plus grand bien. Il semblait ravi, à présent qu'il était utile aux frères, suggérant des tactiques ou leur apportant des renseignements qu'il leur aurait fallu des heures voire des jours pour trouver autrement. Cette utilité nouvelle lui redonnait la pêche. Par moments, Sam retrouvait le Gabriel qu'il avait connu, malicieux, blagueur et moqueur.

En revanche, lorsque Sam revenait blessé d'une chasse, même si ce n'était qu'une blessure sans gravité, Gabriel devenait une créature farouchement protectrice. Il arrachait les pansements et les médicaments des mains de Dean et disait, d'une voix basse et menaçante :

─ T'approche pas. C'est moi qui m'en occupe.

Dans ces jours-là, seul Cas' avait le droit d'approcher Sam pour le soigner complètement. Mais lorsque Cas' n'était pas dans les parages, Gabriel prenait soin du chasseur, avec une douceur et une concentration insoupçonnées. Il était tellement délicat que Sam se sentait presque chouchouté, tellement attentif aux besoins de Sam qu'il s'était rarement senti aussi apprécié.

─ Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda-t-il un jour.

─ Tu l'as fait pour moi, répondit sobrement Gabriel. Ce n'est que justice que je te rende la pareille.

Sam soupira.

─ Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire, Gabe, dit-il en repoussant sa main. Franchement. Les circonstances étaient différentes. Ce n'est qu'une petite blessure de rien du tout. Je peux en prendre soin moi-même.

Gabriel le regarda avec détermination.

─ Non. J'ai envie de le faire, Sam.

─ Tu ne me dois rien.

─ J'ai envie de le faire. Pas uniquement parce que je te le dois.

Sam ignorait ce que Gabriel sous-entendait, ou ce qu'il ne disait pas. Mais en voyant ce qui brillait dans ses yeux à ce moment-là, il comprit que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister.

* * *

Gabriel voulait se rendre utile au bunker. Il aidait à entretenir les armes, participait à l'entretien du foyer (ainsi qu'à l'éducation de Jack), et était incroyablement utile en termes de chasse ou de catastrophes à prévenir: il était inventif, ingénieux et débrouillard, ce qui compensait le côté tête brûlée de Dean, la trop grande prudence de Sam, l'aspect trop tactique et posé de Cas' ou l'inexpérience de Jack. Il se faisait naturellement sa place dans la famille et dans l'équipe. Sam était heureux de l'avoir à leurs côtés.

C'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, de toute façon. Dès le début, ou presque, il avait voulu Gabriel dans leur équipe, et le lui avait même proposé. Gabriel avait refusé, d'accord, mais ça avait fini par se produire. Bon, Sam aurait préféré que ça arrive dans des circonstances plus joyeuses. Mais il avait toujours _su_ que Gabriel manquait à leur équipe.

Un jour, Dean commença à s'énerver :

─ Gabriel, mec, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec mon téléphone ?

Gabriel lui sourit et lui rendit son portable.

─ Hey, pas de panique, Dean-o. Je voulais juste rendre service. Je t'ai téléchargé une nouvelle appli, elle permet de savoir où sa voiture se trouve exactement et de voir immédiatement si elle a un problème.

─ Oh, c'est gentil, ça, s'émut Dean.

Dès qu'on parlait de Bébé, Dean devenait dangereusement sentimental. Ça avait été tout une affaire le jour où ils avaient dû tenter de rentrer à cinq dedans. Finalement, Sam et Cas' avaient résolu de se partager le siège passager, chacun le prenant une fois sur deux, et Jack, Gabriel et le larron restant, selon les semaines, s'entassant à l'arrière. Sam détestait être à l'arrière car il était trop grand et que ça lui brisait les genoux, mais Gabriel lui racontait toutes sortes d'anecdotes amusantes, ce qui passait le temps plus agréablement.

Mais lorsque Gabriel rendit son téléphone à Dean avec un grand sourire, Sam sut ce que ça allait mal tourner.

Trois jours plus tard, Dean les réveilla tous en poussant un hurlement de tous les diables.

─ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'écria Sam en débarquant dans la pièce principale en caleçon.

─ On est attaqués ? s'écria Castiel en arrivant, dague en main.

─ Dean, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Jack en se téléportant dans la pièce. (Il était très fier de cette nouvelle capacité.)

─ Ma voiture ! Mon bébé ! Mon Impala ! gémit Dean en agitant fébrilement le téléphone sous leurs yeux.

Lorsque Sam s'en empara, il constata que la voiture en question se trouvait dans un autre Etat, si on en croyait le GPS, et surtout, que la carrosserie était complètement enfoncée par endroits, et quelqu'un avait tagué « JE SUIS GAY ! VIVE LA LGBT ! » en jaune fluo sur le capot.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois Dean parti rejoindre son bébé dans un concert de hurlements, que Sam put parler à Gabriel.

─ Je sais que c'est toi.

─ Naaaaan, répondit Gabriel d'un ton faussement innocent. Pourquoi ce serait moi ? Jamais je n'oserais toucher à la voiture de Dean. J'aurais trop peur pour ma vie.

Sam se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire.

─ Et du coup, elle n'est pas vraiment abîmée ?

─ Nan, répondit Gabriel en lui jetant un M&Ms sur l'épaule. C'est un montage photo.

─ Et… elle se trouve vraiment dans un autre Etat ?

─ Non plus. Je l'ai juste garée derrière le bunker. Ton frère n'a même pas vérifié.

Sam savait que c'était mal de se réjouir du malheur de Dean, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être pris d'un sacré fou rire, bientôt rejoint par Gabriel.

Ça faisait du bien de retrouver Gabriel-le-farceur. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait commis aucune plaisanterie.

A partir de ce jour-là, la vie devint un tout petit peu plus complexe pour Dean au bunker. Celle de Sam devint beaucoup plus amusante.

* * *

 **Tou bi continuède...**

* * *

 **Une petite review pour la vilaine auteur ?**


	4. Aime-moi

**Et voici le dernier chapitre !**

* * *

 **A la suite d'une erreur, le chapitre 3 n'avait pas été posté correctement et avait été remplacé, à un moment donné, par le chapitre 2. Il est possible que vous n'ayez pas lu le 3. Si c'est le cas, je vous invite à le faire !**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **IV.**

* * *

 **AIME-MOI**

* * *

Les mois s'écoulaient tranquillement, à présent. Les crises de Gabriel se raréfiaient, ses angoisses se calmaient à force de travail acharné.

La vie avait repris son cours.

Sam se réveillait parfois les nuits pour calmer les cauchemars de Gabriel, mais celui-ci savait dorénavant gérer la plupart d'entre eux tout seul, et menait à présent une vie presque normale. Il avait retrouvé un peu de mojo, même si ses pouvoirs demeuraient faibles. Il chassait avec eux, et s'était révélé incroyablement redoutable en tir, ce qui était un atout précieux lorsqu'il devait se retrouver sur le terrain. Il aidait Jack à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, et avait recommencé à rire et à plaisanter.

En apparence, il était redevenu ce bon vieux Gabriel – comme Dean ne manquait pas de le faire abondamment remarquer, non sans acidité.

Il n'y avait que Sam pour voir une différence, en fait. Lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, Gabriel se montrait volontiers plus sombre, moins gai.

Un jour, toutefois, il tenta d'embrasser Sam.

C'était venu comme ça, sans prévenir. A un moment, ils discutaient tranquillement dans la chambre du chasseur, de tout et n'importe quoi, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude lors de leurs nuits d'insomnies partagées. La minute d'après, Gabriel tentait de l'embrasser. Sam eut juste le temps de le repousser gentiment.

─ Tu ne veux pas de moi, se résigna sombrement Gabriel. Je… je suis désolé. Je croyais… désolé. Je… je vais…

─ Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? demanda Sam en l'empêchant de partir, le retenant par la main.

Gabriel évitait de le regarder.

─ Je voulais… enfin… tu prends tellement soin de moi, c'est toi qui m'as sauvé et qui m'a remis sur pied… je voulais te remercier.

Sam en resta estomaqué.

─ Tu… tu n'as pas _besoin_ de me remercier !

─ Je voulais te montrer ma reconnaissance, d'accord ? balbutia Gabriel. Tu as tellement fait pour moi, et tu es toujours là, et… enfin… ce serait une forme de récompense ?

─ Oh, Seigneur, Gabriel, soupira Sam, toujours incrédule. Tu veux… tu veux m'offrir ton corps pour… pour me dire _merci_ ? Oh, mon Dieu.

─ Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça non plus, siffla l'Archange en se dégageant. C'est juste… c'est grâce à toi si j'ai survécu et si je vais de mieux en mieux chaque jour, parce que tu prends soin de moi comme personne n'a… Mais je comprends, tu ne m'apprécies pas, et je suis abîmé, pour couronner le tout.

─ Gabe ! protesta Sam. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Je t'apprécie énormément et tu n'es _pas_ abîmé. Pas pour moi en tout cas. C'est juste que… comment veux-tu que je fasse ça ? Je te respecte trop pour te prendre comme une sorte de récompense. Je n'ai pas pris soin de toi pour pouvoir profiter de toi ensuite !

─ Pourquoi, alors ?

Le ton de Gabriel se voulait agressif, mais en réalité, il semblait vulnérable. Il s'était posé la question tous ces mois, comprit Sam. Il avait pensé qu'il ne méritait pas qu'on prenne soin de lui. Il pensait qu'il devait y avoir une raison derrière tout ça. Pour utiliser ses pouvoirs, peut-être, ou son influence, ou pour qu'il tue Lucifer, ou… pour que Sam puisse passer du bon temps avec lui.

─ Gabriel. J'ai pris soin de toi parce que tu mérites qu'on prenne soin de toi. Je l'ai fait parce que je t'apprécie, parce que tu comptes pour moi, et que tu fais partie de la famille. C'est… c'est normal. Ça va de soi. Je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui.

Gabriel renifla.

─ Il disait le contraire.

─ Asmodeus ? Tu veux dire, le démon tellement faible qu'il lui a fallu une Grâce d'Archange pour réussir à faire quoi que ce soit de sa vie ? Le type tellement minable que même ses associés le trahissent ?

 _La pourriture que je vais tellement faire souffrir qu'il va pleurer en appelant sa mère ?_

Les lèvres de Gabriel se retroussèrent légèrement.

─ Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? demanda Sam après un silence.

Gabriel hésita, puis acquiesça.

Ce fut une longue nuit. On ne racontait pas huit ans de tortures, de souffrances, d'emprisonnements et d'humiliations en quelques minutes. Sam écouta, désespéré. Lorsque Gabriel alla se coucher, il ne put s'empêcher de donner un violent coup de poing dans le miroir de la salle de bains.

Gabriel n'avait pas mérité ça.

* * *

─ Au fait, annonça Sam une semaine plus tard, alors qu'ils prenaient le petit-déjeuner. Hier, j'ai tué Asmodeus.

Dean en recracha sa gorgée de café. Castiel haussa les sourcils, Jack fronça les siens. Gabriel releva la tête avec intérêt et prudence.

─ Tout seul ? demanda Castiel.

─ Oh, Rowena m'a aidé avec un ou deux petits détails, dit Sam d'un ton détaché. Elle est très contente de son tout nouveau trône, d'ailleurs.

─ J'espère que ce salaud a souffert, lança Dean.

─ Beaucoup, le rassura Sam.

─ Il est vraiment mort ? demanda Jack.

─ J'ai vérifié trois fois et brûlé son corps pour être sûr.

─ C'est fini, alors ? demanda Gabriel, la voix légèrement tremblante.

─ Oui, affirma Sam en le regardant droit dans les yeux. C'est fini pour de bon.

Gabriel lui adressa un immense sourire.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, Sam trouva Gabriel assis sur le capot de l'Impala, café à la main, le regard plongé dans l'horizon.

─ Tu sais, lui confia Gabriel, je crois que ça va un peu mieux.

─ Je pense aussi, confirma Sam.

─ Je ne suis pas sûr que je serai de nouveau comme avant, ajouta Gabriel en tournant sa petite cuillère en plastique dans son gobelet en plastique. Et il y a encore du travail à faire. Je ne guérirai certainement jamais entièrement, mais… j'ai l'impression que ça ira, au final.

Sam lui sourit.

─ J'en suis heureux, Gabriel.

Sam savait qu'il fallait des vies entières pour guérir d'un traumatisme, et que parfois, il n'y avait pas de guérison possible. Mais Gabriel était un Archange multi-millénaire. Ça irait.

Après un silence, l'Archange reprit :

─ J'ai entièrement retrouvé mes pouvoirs.

─ Oh.

Honnêtement, Sam ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était heureux pour Gabriel, et il s'efforçait sincèrement de ne pas laisser ses propres pensées interférer dans le processus, mais… secrètement, il était effrayé que ce soit la fin. Gabriel allait sans douter voler de nouveau de ses propres ailes. Sans doute qu'ils ne le croiseraient plus que de façon épisodique. Avant sa « mort », après tout, ils ne l'avaient croisé que quatre fois, et ça avait suffi pour que Sam s'attache à lui. Qu'en serait-il à présent que Gabriel faisait partie intégrante de sa vie ?

C'était égoïste, bien sûr, mais Sam voyait la salle à manger avec une chaise vide, et une chambre inoccupée. Il s'imaginait l'absence de la voix et du rire et de la présence de Gabriel, et ça lui tordait les entrailles. Cela faisait un an que Gabriel était avec eux. Sam ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que serait la vie sans lui.

─ Et je me demandais, articula Gabriel, si… s'il y avait une place dans l'équipe pour moi. Pour un Archange un peu spécial, je veux dire, qui remplacerait un convalescent, tu vois ?

Sam se sentit sourire malgré lui. Gabriel allait rester.

─ Tu ne veux pas partir ?

Gabriel secoua la tête.

─ Non.

Sam sourit de plus belle.

─ Tu as toujours fait partie de l'équipe, tu sais ?

Ce fut au tour de Gabriel de lui sourire. Sam possédait toute une collection des sourires de Gabriel, à présent. C'était la collection qu'il préférait.

* * *

─ Hé, Gabriel, t'as tapé dans l'œil de la blondinette, s'exclama Dean avec un clin d'œil.

Du bout de sa bouteille de bière, il désigna une jolie blondinette à l'autre bout du _diner_ , qui adressa un sourire à Gabriel. Sam devait admettre qu'elle était très jolie.

─ Bof, pas mon genre, répondit Gabriel en buvant une gorgée de sa propre bière pour toute réponse.

─ Tu ne l'as même pas regardée ! s'indigna Dean.

─ Bof, pas envie, reprit Gabriel.

─ Pas envie de… Merde, mec, comment c'est possible ? s'étonna Dean.

─ Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un accro du sexe qu'il en va de même pour tout le monde, Dean, fit remarquer Sam.

─ Mais… enfin… c'est… protesta Dean.

─ Je te retourne la question, Dean, coupa Gabriel, pourquoi tu ne vas pas brancher la rouquine là-bas ? Elle te bouffe des yeux depuis le début de la soirée.

─ Je… euh, je… enfin, non, c'est une soirée entre nous, tu vois ? bafouilla Dean.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à Castiel, qui le regardait en souriant légèrement.

─ Bref, je vais me resservir, déclara Gabriel en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le bar.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Dean se tourna vers Sam et Castiel avec un air de conspirateur :

─ Enfin, je veux dire, c'est _Gabriel_. _Il_ est accro au sexe ! Et il n'emballe pas ? Je comprends pas.

─ Laisse-le tranquille, Dean, soupira Sam, que cette conversation agaçait.

─ Si Gabriel n'a pas envie de s'engager dans des relations charnelles, il est le seul que ça concerne, appuya Castiel.

(Note mentale: penser à remercier Dieu d'avoir créé Castiel.)

─ Vous ne comprenez pas, reprit Dean. Ce type a dû passer, je ne sais pas, huit ou neuf ans sans tirer son coup. Il est pas en manque ?

─ Il est traumatisé, Dean, s'agaça Sam. Asmodeus l'a _torturé_ pendant des _années_. Les contacts physiques, ça doit être compliqué, à l'heure actuelle, pour lui !

─ M'enfin il n'a tout de même pas pu devenir asexué du jour au lendemain… Un bon plan cul lui ferait le plus grand bien.

─ Ce dont Gabriel a besoin, c'est de… Oh, laisse tomber, soupira Sam. C'est lui qui décide, pas toi.

─ De toute façon, intervint Cas' d'une voix péremptoire, je ne crois pas que les intérêts de Gabriel aillent dans cette direction à l'heure actuelle.

C'était exactement ce qu'ils étaient en train de dire, donc Sam ne comprenait pas pourquoi Castiel considérait cette redite comme nécessaire, mais au contraire de lui, Dean parut y saisir un sens compris d'eux seuls, et il fixa Cas', la bouche ouverte.

─ Tu crois ?

─ J'en suis certain, Dean. C'est évident.

─ Oh… oh. Oh !

Sam laissa Dean à ses vocalises pour rejoindre Gabriel au bar. L'Archange lui adressa un clin d'œil complice.

─ Alors, Gigantor, à ton avis, si Dean-o a renoncé à draguer tout ce qui bouge, c'est parce qu'il a réalisé qu'il était fou de Cassou, ou parce qu'ils couchent déjà ensemble ?

Sam réfléchit à la question.

─ La première suggestion. Mais ils ne vont pas tarder à se rapprocher.

─ Pari tenu ! s'enthousiasma Gabriel.

Il jeta un regard à Castiel et Dean.

─ C'est bien que mon petit frère puisse être heureux.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard. Si Sam avait été joueur, il aurait parié que c'était de l'envie – une envie lancinante, douloureuse. Mais ce ne pouvait pas être ça.

Sam était déçu, d'une certaine façon. Gabriel semblait un peu plus secret, ces derniers temps. Sam était triste de ne plus être son confident et la personne qui le comprenait dans ce monde. Cela lui manquait, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Gabriel semblait s'éloigner de lui… sans vraiment s'éloigner, d'ailleurs.

Non, il ne comprenait pas tout. Par exemple, qu'avait réellement sous-entendu Castiel ?

* * *

─ Je me demandais…

Sam, installé en vis-à-vis, releva aussitôt la tête pour détailler Gabriel, affalé à l'autre bout du lit.

Ils avaient régulièrement ce genre d'aparté, tous les deux, passant du temps seuls, ensemble. Depuis que Gabriel était revenu d'entre les morts, ça n'avait jamais vraiment arrêté. Le temps que Sam passait à soigner Gabriel s'était simplement converti, lentement, au fil des semaines, en moments complices à deux, durant lesquels ils bavardaient de tout et de rien, ou de choses plus importantes. Sam aimait ces moments où il avait l'impression de pouvoir être tout à fait lui-même, et où Gabriel était également tout à lui, tout à fait honnête, sans barrière et sans chiqué. C'étaient des moments plaisants; c'était aussi les moments où Sam en apprenait plus sur Gabe, et où ils pouvaient se détendre.

Sam connaissait Gabriel comme sa poche, s'il exceptait ces moments où Gabriel semblait lui cacher quelque chose, se dérober petit à petit. Il détestait ça. Il avait l'impression de le perdre. Pourtant, Gabriel continuait à s'accrocher à lui – mais c'était peut-être Sam qui s'accrochait à l'Archange. Ou les deux ?

Donc, Sam connaissait Gabriel par cœur, ou presque – et ce ton sérieux, à la fois un peu timide et un peu inquiet, dissimulé sous un masque (fissuré) d'assurance et d'indifférence, ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Généralement, c'était que Gabriel avait quelque chose qui lui trottait dans la tête – quelque chose de pas très bon.

─ Oui, Gabe ?

Gabriel se pinça les lèvres, l'air de peser le pour et le contre.

─ Lorsque j'ai tenté de t'embrasser… Je me demandais pourquoi tu m'avais repoussé.

Sam baissa son livre et le posa sur ses genoux.

─ Gabe, je te l'ai déjà… Il est hors de question que j'accepte de… de coucher avec toi simplement parce que tu estimes que c'est une façon de me… de me _récompenser_ d'avoir fait quelque chose qui allait de soi !

Sam se sentait toujours nauséeux à l'idée que Gabriel considère son corps avec autant d'indifférence, voire de dégoût – comme s'il était fait uniquement pour faire plaisir à d'autres et pour dire merci d'avoir été soigné.

─ Je n'ai pas pris soin de toi pour ça, reprit Sam. J'ai pris soin de toi pour que tu ailles mieux.

─ Oui, oui, tout ça, c'est bien joli, c'est très émouvant, bla-bla-bla, éluda Gabriel avec un geste de la main. Mais… enfin… est-ce que tu m'as repoussé parce que... (Il hésita.) A cause de ce qu'Asmodeus m'a fait ?

─ Je… non ! protesta Sam, pris au dépourvu. Ce que t'a fait Asmodeus, ça ne te définit pas, je… Ce n'est pas comme ça que je te vois ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu es pour moi !

Gabriel sembla un court instant heureux de l'apprendre, puis son expression sombre chassa aussitôt cette preuve de joie.

─ Alors, c'est moi, conclut-il. C'est moi qui suis trop… ou pas assez… Je te dégoûte, en somme.

─ Mais… mais enfin, non ! balbutia Sam, stupéfait du tour qu'avait pris la conversation.

─ Il avait raison, alors, marmonna l'Archange à part soi.

Sam ressentait une furieuse envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur.

─ N'écoute pas ce qu'Asmodeus te disait, il ne faisait ça que pour te torturer !

─ Enfin, il devait bien avoir raison dans le fond, puisque visiblement, je repousse les gens, grommela Gabriel.

─ C'est faux ! protesta Sam.

Comment pouvait-il faire avaler la vérité à cet empaffé d'Archange trop têtu ?

─ Enfin, Gabriel, ça n'a rien à voir ! Tu ne me repousses pas, c'est juste que… Enfin, comment veux-tu que j'aie accepté dans ces conditions ?

Gabriel se redressa en le fusillant du regard.

─ Ah oui, parce que si je t'avais demandé sans que j'aie été torturé au préalable, tu aurais accepté, peut-être ?

Sam ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répondre, puis hésita, Dieu seul savait pourquoi. Quelque chose sur son visage, ou dans son attitude, dut trahir son trouble, car Gabriel fronça les sourcils, oubliant manifestement d'être fâché.

─ Sammish ?

─ Je ne… Là n'est pas la question !

─ La question est totalement là !

─ Arrête de considérer que tu n'es que ce qu'Asmodeus a voulu faire de toi, parce que c'est faux ! s'agaça Sam. Tu fais partie de la famille, Gabe, il est temps que tu comprennes ça. Tu comptes pour moi, et pour Dean, et pour Cas', et pour Jack. Tu comptes pour nous tous, et si on a pris soin de toi, c'est justement pour ça.

─ Parce que je compte tant que ça que pour vous ? renifla Gabriel, non sans mépris.

─ Evidemment ! (Sam prit une grande inspiration.) Ecoute, je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête avec toi. Lorsque je t'ai dit que j'aurais fait ça pour n'importe qui… ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Je ne l'aurais pas fait pour n'importe qui, Gabriel. Je ne serais pas devenu proche de n'importe qui. Je ne me serais pas autant investi pour quelqu'un que je connaissais à peine.

Ça faisait plus de bien qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, de dire ce qu'il avait gardé pour lui pendant si longtemps. Sam ne savait pas très bien s'il l'avait toujours su, ou s'il l'avait réalisé quelque part pendant les mois précédents; mais c'était la première fois qu'il le formulait véritablement, et il était conscient que ça avait toujours été vrai. Est-ce que Gabriel était déjà aussi important pour lui avant qu'il n'arrive au bunker, ou son importance n'avait-elle fait que grandir au fur et à mesure ? Sam l'ignorait. Sûrement un peu des deux.

─ Tu l'as fait… parce que c'était _moi_ ? répéta Gabriel, les yeux brillant de mille feux.

─ Parce que c'était toi, confirma Sam.

Il croisa mentalement les doigts pour que Gabriel laisse tomber le sujet, et qu'il n'ait pas à s'avancer dans des zones plus troubles.

─ Et… (Gabriel hésita de nouveau.) Si je te disais que je veux vraiment que j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de commencer quelque chose avec toi, et que ça n'est pas pour te remercier ?

─ Quoi ?

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel.

─ Tu m'as très bien compris, Samsquatch. Si je voulais t'embrasser, là, tout de suite, maintenant… sachant que c'est sincère, que j'en ai vraiment envie – enfin ce n'est qu'une hypothèse de travail, _évidemment_ – bref, que ça n'a à voir qu'avec ta charmante personne, tu dirais quoi ?

Sam sentit sa bouche s'assécher et ses paumes devenir moites. Est-ce que c'était vraiment en train de se produire ? Etait-il possible que pendant tout ce temps, ils n'aient fait que construire quelque chose tous les deux ?

Ils étaient presque un couple, de toute façon, réalisa-t-il. C'était comme ça qu'ils se comportaient, comme ça que tout le monde les voyait, comme ça que Cas' et Dean et Jack et même Mary, Ketch ou les autres les considéraient. Il ne leur manquait que…

─ Je dirais oui, souffla-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, lorsque Gabriel se pencha pour l'embrasser, Sam ne le repoussa pas, au contraire.

* * *

Sam ouvrit les yeux pour trouver Gabriel, paisiblement endormi, enlacé contre lui. Sam sourit en repoussant une mèche qui tombait sur les yeux de son Archange. Ils dormaient ensemble depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments, mais cette fois-ci était différente. La nuit précédente, ils avaient fait l'amour. Ils avaient attendu un bout de temps, afin que Gabriel se sente tout à fait à l'aise et réconcilié avec lui-même; et c'était arrivé, doucement, naturellement.

Il resta immobile plusieurs minutes à regarder son Archange profondément endormi. Gabriel dormait paisiblement, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Sam ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.

Il savait que c'était réciproque.

Cette nuit-là, réalisa-t-il en embrassant le front de son amant, Gabriel n'avait fait aucun cauchemar.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **La review finale qui fait du bien ?**_


End file.
